Heartache
by LaynaPanda
Summary: When Lucy starts to find love letters in her locker, she tries to find her little secret admirer but little does she know they're coming from the idiot who poured water on her on the first day of school. —Natsu&Lucy


**notes: **a lovely fan of mine has requested for this and I applaud her for the great imagination she has. Thank you, _**Pink Sunset 26, **_you have an amazing mind if you suggest me something like this and spark my interest! I hope you guys like!

* * *

"_Unf... mama... Mrs. Spetto... papa... where are you?" A small blonde-haired girl sobbed all by herself in the corner of the streets as nobody ever thought of stopping to see if she was alright. They all went on with their busy life leaving the poor seven year-old to sob by herself, the little girl feeling fear overwhelming herself. "Mama... Mrs. Spetto... somebody..."_

"_Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

"_H—huh?"_

_Looking up in surprise, the blonde expected somebody she knew to be helping her but when her teary brown eyes met unfamiliar onyx eyes, she felt the fear rush over her once again. And that resulted the small girl to cry even harder making the male cry out in surprise, looking around in worry to see if anybody was watching._

_"H_—hey, don't cry! I, uh, I didn't mean to scare you! I was just asking a question!"_  
_

__"M_—mama... papa..."___

___"M... mama? Papa? Are you looking for your parents?" He asked making her nod and look back up at him with tears rolling down her face. "Did you get lost?"___

___Nodding once more, the male pressed his lips into a tight line and hummed, looking like he was thinking hard. Finally after a moment of silence, the young boy nodded in determination. "Alright, let's do this."___

___"Do... do what?"___

___"Find your parents! C'mon, I'll help you! Crying won't solve anything!" He grinned cheerfully as he held his hand out towards her making her blink and stare at him for a while. Her eyes moved from his outstretched hand and to his face before she decided he was a nice boy and smiled as well, grabbing his hand. "Come on! Maybe they're still close!"___

___"Y... yeah! Uhm... what's your name?"___

___"Me? I'm Natsu Dragneel! Whats yours?"___

___"I'm... I'm Lucy Heartfillia."___

* * *

"Geez, all this idiot can do is fall asleep!"

"Tell me about it... Hey, flame-brain, wake up!"

"Wha—?" The pink-haired male muttered idiotically making his friends all shoot him dirty looks or sigh. "What's going on?"

"Homeroom is about to start and you're already asleep. Just what do you do all night that keeps you up?" Gray asked, hissing out every word making the male rub his eyes and stretch while he yawned. "Geez, you really are an idiot." He clicked his tongue in disapproval earning a glare from the high schooler. "What? You picking a fight?"

"Alright Gray, that's enough. He's awake now," Erza said stopping the fight that was going to happen. "besides, we don't want to start a fight now... now do we?" She smiled wickedly making the two cringe and reel back from the scarlet-haired female.

If it was one thing the two boys were afraid of, it was the almighty class President, Erza Scarlet.

"Anyways, have you seen Lucy?"

"Who cares where she is?" Natsu clicked his tongue in disapproval as he leaned against his chair, balancing himself on the back two feet. "She's annoying."

"Who's annoying?" A hiss was heard as Natsu suddenly fell backwards, his head slamming against the floor making him yelp and curse out loud. He started to roll around on the ground clutching his head while Gray cackled loudly, the blonde snickering as she sat right besides Erza. "That's what you get."

"Preach it, Lucy!"

"Lucy," Erza scowled, shooting the blonde a dirty look making her smile sheepishly. "apologize."

"He called me annoying—it's payback."

"I will not tolerate violence," she said even though she was all about violence as well. "apologize."

"Sorry," Lucy rolled her eyes while apologizing making Natsu curse and sit back down on his seat, throwing dirty looks her way. "what?"

"Nothing," he muttered, looking away from the female making her quirk her brow at him. But she didn't question it further as she leaned against her chair, looking at the scarlet-haired high school student along with the ink-haired male. "I got it, again." She said in some sort of defeated tone of voice making the two stare at her in surprise as Natsu stared in confusion. "I seriously don't know who it is."

"You don't recognize the handwriting?"

"No... not at all."

"How many is it, now?"

"Counting this one, six."

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked, finally tired of trying to figure it out himself. He looked over at Erza and Gray to see if they were going to reply but by the way they were looking at Lucy, his gaze fell on the blonde.

She looked slightly irritated by the thought of him but she didn't bother picking up a fight as she handed the male the piece of paper she was holding. Curious on what it was, he opened it and read the contents of the letter.

"I've been receiving these love-notes for the entire week, now. I don't know who it is and the person won't even give me a clue."

Staring blankly at the letter, Natsu felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards but quickly masked it back down with his frown. "Looks like this dude is pretty into you."

"Yeah, I know. I really want to meet him but... I can't figure out who it is!" The blonde cried out making him snicker and hand back the letter, the female pouting slightly. "I hope I can meet him soon... I wonder why he isn't telling me."

"Maybe he's scared." The rosy-haired male shrugged, leaning back against his chair again. "I mean, you're pretty and all so he probably is afraid of rejection."

"Did flame-head just compliment Lucy?" Gray asked in pure shock and surprise making Erza stare in surprise as well.

Lucy looked slightly embarrassed by the thought of her enemy complimenting her and looked away, clearing her throat. "A___—anyways, ___I was thinking of taping some kind of letter on my locker for the person to take it. Sort of like a pen-pal thingy," she shrugged, looking her friends plus Natsu for what they thought but the way Natsu was shaking his head, it made her look at him. "what? You have something better in plan?"

"No, I don't. It's just—what if somebody else takes the letter? I'm pretty sure if I saw a letter sticking against some random letter, _I_ would read it."___  
___

"He's right," Erza agreed making Lucy huff and look at her scarlet-haired friend. "maybe you should wait for him or something, Lucy."

"The thing is, I don't even know when he puts it in! It's not there one minute then it suddenly appears! As if it's magic!"

Natsu scoffed at her sentence as he turned away in his seat, facing the front of the class making Lucy whip her head towards him and glare. "What? What are you scoffing at? If you think this stupid why don't _you_ suggest something, then?"

"Nah, I won't." He answered back, completely ignoring the mocking tone in her voice. "But I'll give you this," he glanced her way, his palm covering his mouth to hide the smile that was present on his face. "he could be closer than you think."

Blinking in confusion, the blonde stared at him for a good moment. "What do you mean—?"

"Alright brats, it's time for homeroom! Get in your seats!"

* * *

Scribbling something down in her notebook, Lucy looked concentrated as ever as she chewed on the end of her pencil. She looked like she was doing something super important but in reality, she wasn't.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked as he came over and sat in his assigned seat, the blonde next to him not even bothering to look at him.

"I'm writing down notes,"

"Notes for what? Don't tell me we had homework—"

"No, not homework, it's research. I'm writing down what times I get the notes by so I can catch the person." She answered as she stared up the ceiling to think before going back to writing things down on the notebook.

Natsu could only watch in disinterest as he buried his head in his arms, a yawn flying out of his lips. "You're an idiot,"

"Says the idiot," she retorted, shooting the pink-haired male a glare. "what do you know? Nothing so just shut your mouth and sit there like the good boy you are." She smiled wickedly even though he wasn't looking, the blonde going back to writing down times when she's gotten the notes.

As she was doing that, she was completely oblivious to the grinning male that was beside her.

—**X**—

"Alright! I'm going to catch him this time!" Lucy declared, determination burning in her brown eyes as her friend ignored her little battle cry. "He's not going to slip away from me, now!"

"Yeah, yeah, Lu... by the way, did you do the history essay?" The little book-worm asked as the two hid behind the corner where they were watching the locker bank where Lucy's locker was located. They decided this was going to be the quickest and easiest way to catch the person. Though, Levy thought it was a pretty idiotic plan, she went along with it since she was all about moral support.

"History essay? Oh yeah, I did!"

"Would you read over mine for me, Lu? I need editing from a _real_ author!"

"Levy, I told you, I'm not an author," the blonde rolled her eyes as she took the essay from the female's hands, scanning the rough draft.

"..yet." Levy finished for the blonde, grinning cheekily making Lucy flush slightly and scowl at her best friend as she completely forgot about her mission as she read through the essay. She was quiet oblivious to the sight behind her as Levy watched with wide hazel orbs, surprise overwhelming her body.

She never expected that one person to be the one leaving _love notes_ in her best friend's locker.

They hated each other! Or... that's what she believed so. After the stupid bucket-on-top-of-door-full-of-water prank on Lucy, the two hated each other since but it was _him_ leaving _love notes_ for _her?_

She was even more surprised when he looked in her direction and winked, placing a finger against his lips to show that she shouldn't tell. Then, he made his way over towards the two and leaned against the wall that Lucy was leaning on, amusement spread across his handsome face.

"Hey, Levy. Luce,"

"Don't call me Luce," Lucy replied back coldly, not even looking up from the essay in her hands as Levy still stared. "go away."

"Harsh," he whined slightly as he smirked down at the brunette. "what's up, Lev? Cat got yer tongue?" He teased making her gap slightly before regaining posture to finally grab her best friend's arm and yank on it.

"L—Lu, I think we should head to class."

"C—Class? But, I need to see who—"

"Don't tell me you're waiting for your little secret admirer," Natsu rolled his eyes, acting perfectly normal in front of the two as one gawked and one glared. "I'm sure your little Romeo is in class, too."

"Yeah right." Levy muttered under her breath making Natsu lean in and smirk even wider. "You say somethin', Lev?"

"Nope, nothing! C'mon, Lu, let's head back!"

"But—but—!"

"See ya, guys. Levy, make sure not to say anything stupid, alright?" The pink-haired male said as he started to walk away, placing a heavy arm on top of the head of the bookworm to walk away grinning to himself.

To Levy, it meant something as she knew the secret but Lucy found it completely rude.

"He is _such_ an ass! Geez, he has _no_ good bone in his body!"

"Hmm... he just might, Lu..."

* * *

"Y'know, Gray started his stripping habit since he was a seven-year-old?" Erza said making the said male blush in embarrassment and Lucy gasp, her eyes wide in interest. "He always blamed it on his kindergarten teacher, Ur, but in reality, he was—_is_ a pervert."

"E—Erza!" The male sputtered, shooting embarrassed looks between the two giggling females. "I'm not a pervert!"

"Sure, you're not, Gray. And I'm not blonde," Lucy teased as Erza laughed along with her, the classroom filled with all sorts of laughter and voices.

It was barely time for homeroom to start and the three friends knew that the pink-haired pyromaniac was late, like always. It wasn't a surprise and it was something the three were used to.

"You guys are seriously so rude! Where is flame-brat when I need him?!"

"You know he won't back you up, either."

Slumping in his seat, the ink-haired male started to gloom. "I have no allies..."

Laughing at her friend's reaction, the blonde suddenly stood up and grabbed her book that was on her desk. "I'm going to go quickly put this book in my locker and come back. Don't have too much fun without me, guys!"

"You should do it afterwards, Lucy! Homeroom is about to start." The scarlet-haired female suggested but Lucy just smiled and shook her head, walking away as she waved goodbye. "I don't feel like carrying this around all day! I'll be back, soon!" She called out before she was out of the classroom and into the busy hallways where students were scattered her and there.

It was always so crowded and full during the mornings, in-between classes, lunch-time, and after-school that Lucy groaned in agony seeing the large sea of people. She quickly pushed past the students, the blonde squeezed her way through her locker-banks where she finally saw her locker in view.

She practically beamed and took a step forward to go and place her book inside her locker and quickly head back but froze when she noticed a somebody walking towards her locker and stopping in front of it.

She realized that the somebody is Natsu and he looked like he was fumbling with something in his pants, the look of concentration and uneasiness mirroring his face.

Lucy quickly hid behind the corner as he looked up and looked around, the blonde squinting in confusion to watch his every movement.

"What is he doing..?" She muttered to herself as she watched him pull some sort of letter out of his pocket. "Is that—?"

And just like that, the bell rang and made her jump in surprise, her eyes wandering to see students walking around and scurrying to class making the view of Natsu and her locker get blocked.

She cursed and jumped all around to get the view but as she stared at the area where Natsu was supposed to be, she caught a glimpse of him quickly slipping the letter into her locker making her gawk in shock.

By now, the hallways were almost empty and nobody was around except for the certain students who were late and the pink-haired delinquent who was leaning against the locker banks, watching people scurry to class while he watched.

She was too surprised to even say anything or move.

Her secret admirer was _Natsu Dragneel?_

_Natsu?_

The guy who hates her and who she hates? The one who always bugs her and annoys her to the fullest? _He's_ the one who has been putting love notes in her locker for the past week? _Him?_

Lucy didn't want to believe it. It was too difficult to comprehend since this guy hated her.

She didn't understand. She _didn't_ want to understand.

As she stood there in surprise watching him, Natsu seemed to finally notice her and stiffened slightly before relaxing, a half-smirk decorating his face. He pushed himself up on his feet and walked towards her as he held one hand up, waving slightly. "Yo, what's up blondie—"

"You're my secret admirer?"

The question came out quick and abrupt catching Natsu by surprise, the male's eyes widening. "What?"

"I saw you."

"Saw me?"

"I saw you putting the note in my locker..." Lucy mumbled, her doe brown eyes staring into Natsu's wide onyx ones as the two stared at each other with much intensity. "You... you're my secret admirer?" She asked making him stare at her for a good minute before relaxing once more and stuffing his hands in his pocket, a sigh flying out of his lips.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" The blonde echoed, not even bothering to hide the surprise in her voice as Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Did you just say—?"

"Yes! My god, Lucy, yes! I'm your fucking secret admirer, how hard is that to understand?! I'm your secret admirer! I was the one putting notes in your locker! _I'm_ the one who you've been trying to catch for the past week!" He shouted, throwing his arms in the air making her flinch slightly as she continued to stare up at him in surprise. "Are you happy, now?"

"..why?" She asked, her voice barely audible but with his hearing, he heard.

"What do you mean by _why?_ Because I like you," he answered back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "what? Didn't expect that?"

"Well... _yeah_." She said, narrowing her gaze down at the space between them. "Because... because you and I hate each other."

"I don't hate you."

"You do hate me."

"I _don't _hate you." Natsu repeated, gritting his teeth as he clenched his fist. "For all I know, I love you."_  
_

"What?" Lucy looked up once more, surprise lace in-between her words as her eyes widen. "What did you—?"

"I love you, damn it! Ever since we met back when we were kids, I fell in love with you because you're such a crybaby and—"

"We _met_ as _kids?_" Lucy asked in pure confusion and surprise making the rosy-haired male sigh and run a hand through his messy locks as he turned his back towards her, about to walk away when she cried out and grabbed him by the arm. "Natsu!"

"Yes, we met as kids. You were crying in the corner of the streets whining about how you couldn't find your parents, remember?" He asked, turning back to look at Lucy who looked like she remembered. "And we went around town looking for your parents and—"

"We found them and they yelled at me..." She finished for him, the male pressing his lips into a tight line as she finally realized what was going on. She looked up at him and locked eyes with him, staring at him with a stern gaze until she squeezed his arm and sighed loudly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? There's nothing to—"

"You're an idiot. You're a big idiot. A big one! A huge idiot—!"

"Get to the point!"

"If you liked me, you should have told me!" She yelled back, anger rising in her body making Natsu look at her with wide eyes. "You're the worst at dropping hints!"

"Well _excuse me _miss professional love-expert! I wasn't the one who always started the fights and acted like a total bitch to me!"

"You weren't always so nice, either! You pour water all over me on my first day of school and humiliated me in front of the entire class!"

"I _told you_, that prank wasn't for you!"

Now, the couple were practically arguing in the middle of the empty hallways when they were supposed to be in class. The love-confession turned out horrible and the couple were once again, looking like a married couple who argued about every little thing.

"If you didn't pour water all over me that day, I wouldn't have hated you!"

"Well if you would _let it go_ like any other person would, I would have treated you so badly!"

"You're an idiot!" She yelled as Natsu reached forward and grabbed the head of the blonde before smashing his lips against her, the sound of surprise flying out of the back of her throat.

She seemed utterly surprised and was taken back since she wasn't expecting that but she instantly melted into the kiss as the warmth made her relax. Soon, he pulled away and her lips were slightly bruised and she had a heavy blush coating her pale cheeks.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, you're an idiot, too." He said breathlessly, smirking down at the blonde who scowl at him, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. "But s'right... we can be the idiot couple." He said, blowing hot air into her face making her hug him tight and nuzzle her face into his neck. "I love you."

"I..." Lucy spoke up, a sob flying out of her lips. "I love you, too."

"Idiot..." Natsu grinned against her blonde hair. "why are you crying? Crying won't solve anything."

And somewhere, Lucy remembered Natsu telling her that, too, when she was just a young girl.

_Why are you crying? I love you... idiot._

* * *

**notes: **did it turn out alright? i'm not so sure, i think natsu is a bit OOC but s'right, i hope... 'cause natsu ain't no sappy romantic character in fairy tail.  
soooo, ima dedicated this to my lovely Sophia 'cause i couldn't upload, _The Chase,_ for her bday which was one or two weeks ago 'cause i'm a bit stuck... so, HAPPY /LATE/EARLY/ BIRTHDAY! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!  
**notes2:** so i got glasses today 'cause my eyesight is shit when i'm trying to read. it's not a all-the-time kind of thing so it's okay and i kinda look cute. how was your day?

TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THIS CRAPPY ONE-SHOT! thanks for reading, love you so much! ;*


End file.
